


Victoria's Secret

by Etceterotic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Psychic Abilities, help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etceterotic/pseuds/Etceterotic
Summary: I wasted an hour watching dog videos and another hour watching weird foreigners do stunts and dangerous science experiments before I decide to check out this strange video that was in my Recommendations panel.The video was titled "Lottery Results in Eight Countries" and had no views. The thumbnail was of the bottom half a young girl's face. She had very pretty long grey hair, but you can only see her lips. I wanted to see this person's face, so I clicked on the video.





	1. Chapter 1

When YuuTube first came out, there were a few quirky people who slowly developed a strong fanbase. I subscribed to a few people here and there, but no one released content that consistently captured my attention until I discovered her channel. I remember that day vividly because I had been upset for a week and because of my emotions, our little town was suffering a bit of a deluge because my goldfish, Dorado had died. My older sister, Mari kept trying to cheer me up.

"Yuuri, please make it stop raining! My hair is curling all the wrong ways...I can't leave the house like this." Mari rushed into the sitting room, half dressed in her uniform, trying to pull her newly lifted hair into a bun. Her elastic snapped.

"I-I'm sorry sis! I'll try to make it stop raining *hic* but I miss Dorado so much!" I tried to stifle my tears but they broke when thunder began to roar. I was getting more upset because I was making things difficult for Mari and the citizens of Hasetsu this fine Thursday morning.

"Oh Yuuri," Mari pulled me into a hug, getting tears on her blouse. "How about I let you borrow my laptop for today? I don't have any work to do when I come home, plus I'm bored of transcribing things anyway. The internet always cheers me up!"

Mari has eiditic memory, so she spends a lot of her free time reading sensitive documents and transcribing them in case they get destroyed. When she's not doing that, she's replicating someone's artwork or making her own. She's quite good at art and her part time work helps support our family. Needless to say, the computer that she is always on fascinates me. 

By the time she set up the computer on my bedroom desk, the clouds were getting thinner and when Mari left for school, the rain let up to a soft drizzle.  
I wasted an hour watching dog videos and another hour watching weird foreigners do stunts and dangerous science experiments before I decided to check out this strange video that was in my Recommendations panel.

The video was titled "Future Lottery Results in Eight Countries" and it had no views. The thumbnail was of the bottom half a young girl's face. She had very pretty long grey hair, but you can only see her lips. I wanted to see this person's face, so I clicked on the video.

"Hello YuuTube, my name is Victoria and today, I'm going to do something that no one has ever done before. I'm going to predict the lottery numbers in eight different countries: Russia, Japan, America, Canada, China, United Kingdom, Sweden, and Thailand. No esper has ever gotten it correct, but I'm here to show you that it is possible."  
I was surprised. Most espers don’t come out to the public, especially not when their power is something this rare and desirable. Like she said, no one has ever predicted the lottery results. Victoria was extremely pretty, her lips especially. Though she was sitting, I could tell she wore fancy dress embellished with expensive gems. Had she used this technique to win the lottery before? She had the air of a wealthy heiress: confident, commanding, and a smidge complacent. ESP users are not common. My sister and I both being espers surprised my parents. My powers are a secret, but Victoria is broadcasting hers to the world. Amazing! 

Even more astonishing is that she chooses to predict the lottery results in smaller prefectures and locations of different countries. I grab a pen and memo and jot down the numbers for Takarakuji because it's for the lottery in my prefecture.

I was frothing with faith in Victoria. She feels like someone who will bring surprises to everyone, whether they believed in her or not. I'm choosing to believe. I run down to my father's office, memo in hand. Dad plays the lottery occasionally, perhaps he will today. I burst through the door, out of breath, the sun peeking through the windows.

"Dad! Y-you've got to play the lottery today! I have your numbers!" I shove the memo in his face with little regard to the accounting father is doing.

The change in the weather was not lost on Mr. Katsuki. He took the memo with curiosity and not much comment.

"Sure, I can use a break anyhow. Let's go for a walk down to the Konbini. I'll play these numbers and you can get a snack. Don't tell your mother, haha!" Mr. Katsuki put the memo in his breast pocket and then we left.

I honestly forgot all about Victoria's lottery video until dad called us in to the family room very late Friday evening. He told us that he won it. Dad won the lottery with Victoria's numbers! But, he wanted to know where I got the numbers from.

Mari had brought her computer into the family room, she was pulling late nights because she was given permission to earn her highschool diploma when she finishes middle school provided she passes the college entrance exam. 

I showed them Victoria's video, which has gone long viral. Ironically, it went viral after the cutoff times for all lotteries stated in the video. She truly is someone amazing.  
Years since that day, my parents expanded their onsen business, I became a Conservation Scientist and Mari just does whatever she wants. I still watch Victoria's videos. Her content is always interesting. Sometimes, she'll curl, brush, or braid her hair while predicting the most mundane things. Sometimes, she'll apply makeup. After predicting several lotteries worldwide and a few stock market closes, she uploaded with less frequently as the years went by. One day, on the anniversary of her first lotto prediction video, she uploaded another surprise. Victoria didn't predict anything and had her back facing the camera. She simply cut her hair short and stated that she was no longer going to make videos. She made no move to shield her intricate dress from fallen hair. The magenta one piece with the sheer sleeves and gold, military detailing was covered in hair by the end of the video.

Though I've matured and learned to steel my emotions, my heart broke and I’ve caused Hasetsu's longest blizzard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes worth noting:
> 
> 1) Not sure if I will continue this. Let me know if you like it. I have 2.005 chapters written from 2016. I completely forgot this existed.  
> 2) Yuuri and Mari speak English. The first bit of the chapter begins when Yuuri is 8 and Mari is 13 (though I haven't decided yet).  
> 3) I have no idea how to write. Please be nice to me. Feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated :D


	2. Chapter 2

It has become a local joke, a meme even, that Japanese meteorologists can’t seem to predict the weather in Saga prefecture. The forecast would call for rain, but there’d be no cloud in sight. When the forecast calls for sun, we’d have a blizzard.

Typically, when I’m feeling this upset, I stay home and eat my feelings. It is a Monday, however, I have to survey the mountain and monitor its avalanche risk before the snow piles up any higher. This job is physically demanding and being stuck in storm traffic with my coworker, Takeshi, was as every bit demanding mentally.

We determined that there shouldn’t be an avalanche unless we get an earthquake. Takeshi found some rocks and boulders that could fall loose. We contacted Maintenance to put up caution signs and caveats on social media and went home.

“Yuuri, I don’t get it. Why do Hasetsu residents drive in this weather? School is out and most everywhere else is closed. _My_ wife and kids are at home safe. Your family stayed home. This isn’t a large city. Where are they going? _Why_ are they going?” Takeshi lamented, glowering even harder at the windshield.

He’s right, this is unusual. We’ve all learned to recognize the signs of blizzards within a few hours. In that small window of time, the majority of our residents stock up on necessities, head home, and stay there.

“It could be because public transportation isn’t running…” I contribute, sore, cold, and exhausted. My mind is on soaking in onsen when I get back home.

Takeshi turns the radio up while I sip on some coffee.

“…rumors have been spreading that the former viral vlogger Victoria will be traveling to places she’s made predictions about. No one knows exactly where she will show up, nor do we know which order will she visit, but despite the travel-unfriendly weather, travel into the Saga prefecture has greatly increased!”

I start choking on my drink. _There’s a chance that Victoria may show up here. In Saga?!_  My delight in the sheer possibility caused the snow to melt and the temperature to increase. If Victoria does come to Hasetsu, I hope she stays in my family’s inn.

I zone out the radio and Takeshi’s tales of how quickly Axel runs through sneakers now that she has superhuman speed, how Lutz apparently goes invisible from time to time and Loop can levitate as well. Takeshi’s wife, Yuuko can barely handle the three of them alone.

“Hey Yuuri, this town is becoming a little strange, you know? First Mari, you don’t seem to be an ESP user, but we now have Axel, Lutz, and Loop…who else, I wonder.”

By the time Takeshi pulled up to my house, the snow was in small patches along each side of the walkway. The pink rays of sunset streaked from my mood and into the sky. Ecstatic to be home in time for dinner, I greet my mother.

“Oh Yuuri, remember that long haired foreigner who predicted your father’s lottery numbers? There’s a wealthy looking foreigner with shorter hair than her but still very beautiful in the bath right now. Apparently our inn was the only inn in the prefecture with space left to take them—Yuuri?”

I can’t believe it, my internet idol in my house? By chance? I was in such a rush to see her that I forgot it would be rude for someone to just barge in on a bathing woman. I ran down to the women’s bath but I didn’t happen to see anyone in there at all.  Dulled urgency and mild disappointment took me to go wash up. I’d been in the cold all day, perhaps I’d take a look at this foreigner at dinner. Surely she’d be hungry after all that traveling through a blizzard. Even if she is Russian.

Dousing the soap off of myself at last, I enter the male baths. Almost immediately, my gaze falls onto this person’s face. I recognize those lips, that grey hair, that haircut. This person is…

“Victoria?!”

This moment is not how I was expecting, hoping, how things would go with my idol. Naked, cold, sore, tired, and happy as can be, I began to overwhelm. Patches of moss, lichen, shortgrass, and clovers sprung below my feet through the onsen rock, the sunset’s pink began to saturate, the remaining snowfall started to melt halfway down the sky into a soft drizzle. Perhaps the steam from the baths was getting to me. My face felt hot and I noticed some shoots and saplings sprouting around the fence.

Everything started to double and the foreigner got out of the bath to steady me as my knees gave out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes worth noting:
> 
> 1) This is practically all I've got so far, but I'm trying to churn out a third chapter.  
> 2) Hopefully I at least get to explain their powers.  
> 3) I'm trying to root for myself. Ganbarimasu.


End file.
